


A Day in the Country

by the_widow_twankey



Series: Kay's Martin & Lewis Works [15]
Category: Martin and Lewis, The Colgate Comedy Hour
Genre: Coercion, First Kiss, First Time, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, based on that farm skit, might be seen as, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: Chester's just too cute and Dean Martin, traveling salesman, has never been good at keeping his hands to himself.
Relationships: Dean Martin/Chester, Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Series: Kay's Martin & Lewis Works [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1030706
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	A Day in the Country

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally one of the first martin and lewis fic ideas i ever had.

“Get those ice cubes outta my calf!”

“Sorry,” came a small voice from behind after the cold toes left Dean’s skin.

“Mr. Martin, what was it like kissin’ Birdie?”

“Don’t _you_ know?”

“Birdie wasn’t actually my girl,” his voice was even smaller now, “and I sorta never been kissed.”

Dean turned to face him.

“You’ve never been kissed, how old are you?”

“I turned 23 last month.”

He decided to extend some comfort. He felt doubly bad about how he acted. Not his best moment.

“You didn’t miss anything kid.” 

“I guess that makes sense, you were her first and all.”

Dean was pretty sure he wasn’t her first, those lips were just a little too skillful for a sheltered country girl. His face softened.

“Hey, I'm a nice guy, how about I teach you so that when you actually _do_ get a girl you know what you're doing?” He waited with bated breath, he was still in the country after all.

“You’d do that for me, Mr. Martin?”

“Sure, I’m a good guy when I wanna be. Come here.”

The boy pressed close. Dean placed his hand upon the back of his head, the soft bristles making his fingers tingle, and met his plump lips. Chester moved with the inexperience expected of a sheltered country boy, but that didn’t make it any less enjoyable. He let Dean lead for the most part and Dean slyly pulled out all the tricks that he’d tried on guys and gals over the years. Things he didn’t show Birdie. A nibble there, a lick there. He’d pull away whisper some tips close to his lips, encouraging Chester to copy. The boy was a decent study, chancing a teasing bit of tongue that Dean gently praised him for. They pulled away from each other with a soft breath and Chester looked pleasantly dazed.

“Aw shucks, I don’t how it feels to kiss a girl Mr. Martin, but I sure like kissin’ you.”

“We could do more if you want.” Dean offered gently.

Chester bit his bottom lip and looked at him from beneath his eyelashes before pressing a daring little kiss on the older man’s lips.

“Yeah, I wanna.”

“Take off your clothes.”

“I don’t even know you.” Chester giggled.

“Know me?” he asked, punctuating it with a deep kiss. “You just kissed me a minute ago.” 

Chester’s eyes became half-lidded. 

“All of ‘em?” He asked dreamily.

“Mmhm.” Dean treated himself to the boy’s exposed flesh as he unbuttoned his long johns. When he was nearly naked, Dean got up to get something from his bag.

“Where you goin’?”

“Just getting something, I’ll be back.”

Chester pouted those full lips but let him go. Dean was back in no time with a bottle of lube.

“What’s that?”

“It’ll make this easier.” He climbed onto the bed and Chester went to face him.

“No, turn that way.”

“But I wanna _see_ you,” he whined and Dean’s heart did a funny little jig.

“It’ll look less suspicious if someone barges in. Don't worry it’ll still be good.” He trailed his hand over Chester’s hip to put his hand around the other’s cock and attacked the neck in front of him.

“Oh!”

“Shh, can’t have Pops hearing.”

Chester nodded fervently as Dean’s hands roved and explored. 

“Mr. Martin, I wanna touch you.” he keened.

Dean turned the boy’s face towards him for another kiss.

“Can't risk it. Maybe we can find ourselves a little privacy later.” Dean had no idea what came over him but he continued. “My car’s roomy enough and there's a patch of trees not too far from here.”

“I'd like that.” That face. That face should be illegal and anybody in this backwoods town not falling for it was made of stone.

“Now, I’m gonna need you to squeeze your thighs, make it tight for me. Can you do that?”

Chester nodded and Dean slowly pressed himself in between. Chester’s whimpers and the boy’s hands reaching back to clutch at him nearly set him off. Chester made short aborted sounds every time their hips met in a muted smack.

“How's it feel?”

“Feels good,” he struggled to talk with a hitched breath. “I can feel you rubbing against me, can you go faster?”

He was only too happy to oblige. He placed part of the cover between them to keep their hips from smacking too loud, but Chester’s new sounds were going to render the move pointless.

“It’s so good, Mr. Martin!”

“Same here, kid, but ya gotta be quiet.”

Chester tried but would always lapse back into his staccato “ahs”. Dean apologized before filling his mouth with his fingers. 

“Sorry Chester. How about I make it up to you by telling you how you feel?”  
Dean gave his ear a teasing bite, pushing himself so close to the boy they were almost one.

“You feel like heaven,” he continued, “Like you were *made for me. If we were at my place you’d never have to be quiet.” 

A moan vibrated around his fingers.

“You’d look so good on my sheets, baby, I’d never let you leave,” Dean gave a particularly violent thrust. “You’re such a good boy, gonna steal you away. And such a pretty mouth; I should teach you how to use it.”

At those words, Chester gave his fingers a little bite, not enough to hurt, and groaned. Dean could feel his surprisingly sharp nails clenching into his thigh, no doubt leaving a mean set of crescent indentations.

Dean felt his body go slack, but those thighs stayed tight for him. He whispered another “good boy” into his neck before gripping the man’s waist tight and sinking his teeth into his shoulder. He gave a couple of jerky thrusts, ready to spill over those full thighs. In no time, he made a mess of his lover, riding out the aftershocks as his cum provided more slick between that tight space.

Soon he was too sensitive to go anymore and Chester was likely whimpering for the same reason. He pressed a kiss to the boy’s neck, unconsciously licking the salt of sweat on his lips before he pulled away and ambled, wobbly-legged, to get a towel.

He turned to see that Chester had already rolled over. He looked sinful. Covered in his own cum and Dean’s, blissed out and yet bashful. His big brown eyes looked at over the top of his folded arms before darting away. 

“Hey,” Dean said.

“Hi,” he answered. Slightly hoarse.

“You okay?”

“I'm amazing, just sticky.”

“Well turn over, baby, and I’ll fix that for ya.”

Chester turned over with an obedience that almost had Dean going again, but he dutifully cleaned themselves up before putting the used towel in a hamper.

“Come on now, get dressed, can’t have people asking why you woke up in your birthday suit.”

“But I’m _tired_.”

“No buts,” Dean gave his ass a soft smack for good measure. Chester slipped into his long johns with much protest but, he got them on, before lying full body on Dean. He played with the older man’s oddly hairless chest.

“Did you mean what you said about you ‘stealin’ me away’?’”

Dean’s heart stopped. Of course he didn’t mean it, at least, he was _sure_ he didn’t mean it.

“Yeah, I meant it, if you’re amiable.”

“What does that mean?''

“If you wanna.”

“I wanna.”

“Then sure, we’ll take you to the city. In fact,” Dean gave his ear a little nibble, “I know a traveling salesman with an apartment that’ll like you just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> woo, as always let me know of any glaring errors.
> 
> and the writer's group is still bumpin'   
> https://discord.gg/GG47cCm


End file.
